The American Crime
by NaruhinaForever15
Summary: <html><head></head>Fem!USxUK. Alexandra Jones is one of her departments finest unforutanly that isnt good enough so when a close friend is murdered the department brings in somme extra help and old friends. Because I can't resist PruCan, Spanmano, iplied slight ChinaFemUS</html>
1. The Midnight horror

**To behonest I'm not a fan of USUK or Fem pairing but it thought I'd try it.**

**Disclaimer: I own NOTHING!**

_Let the bodies hit the floor  
>Let the bodies hit the floor<br>Let the bodies hit the floor  
>Let the bodies hit the floooooor<br>Beaten why for (why for)  
>Can't take much more<br>Here we go!  
>Here we go!<br>Here we go!  
>One - Nothing wrong with me<br>Two - Nothing wrong with me  
>Three - Nothing wrong with me<br>Four - Nothing wrong with me_

Alexandra Jones groaned hearing her cell phone ringing. She groaned again seeing her alarm clock read 3:30am.  
>"This better be really freaking important." She grumbled into the accursed device.<br>"Oui mon ami," the familiar, painfully French voice on the other end replied. "You might want to see this…"  
>Not an hour later Alex was power walking down the halls of the International Hotel up to see her partner and cousin leaning against the wall outside room 666. How ironic.<br>"How bad is the damage Franny?" She asked seeing his look.  
>"Pas bon, mon ami, pas bon du tout."<br>Though the younger didn't speak the so called "langue of love", she could tell she wasn't going to like it. She and Francis flashed their badges to the policemen in the door way and were let in. Alex almost wished they hadn't been. It was a blood bath. The sicko even used some of the blood to write on the wall, though neither the Frenchmen nor the American girl could tell what it said, they would need to get it translated.  
>"Victim's name…?" Alex asked finally finding her voice.<br>"Alli, its Yao…" Francis replied just above a whisper. Alex's breath hitched. Yao Wang had been one of her best friends growing up. She was close with the rest of his family too. The two stayed good friends up to their adulthood, Alex becoming a cop and Yao a multi-millionaire through his father's business. Even so Yao helped the agency anyway he could when it came to Alex. It didn't matter what it was, if Alex even mentioned the department needed it, Yao donated it.  
>"D-does his family know yet?" She asked, the natural cheer in her voice long gone.<br>"Non, we're going to send over a grievous con-"  
>"I'll do it." Alex said interrupting her cousin. "Knowing them they'd rather hear it from me anyway…" She trailed slowly heading toward the bed room where the body was found. The medical examiner, who just happened to be Yao's cousin, looked up at her as she entered the room. He mirrored Alex's domineer which was a pale disbelieving expression and colorless eyes filled with confusion, sadness, disbelief, denial, and rage. The body was mangled. The bedroom bloodier then the living room. Yao had strange writing, similar to the writing on the wall, craved into him and was tied to the bed.<br>At least this monster had the decency to cover his vital regions…  
>"Kiku…I'm so sorry…"<br>"So am I Alex-chan…" Kiku whispered and continued to shakily take pictures of the body until the camera was snatched away from him.  
>"Go get some air." Francis said taking over Kiku's job. "The both of you."<br>For once instead of arguing Alex obeyed along with Kiku.  
>This is going to be a long day...<br>Later that afternoon Alex walked out of Yao's old house, which shared with his sister Mei and her husband Xiang, after breaking the news to the rest of Yao's family. She grinned alittle seeing her cousin waiting for her with an oh so familar paper bag.  
>"I thought you could use this by now." Francis said handing her the McDonald's bag containing her favorite cheeseburgers which she more that happily devored. "Allie I talked to the cheif-"<br>"I'm staying on the case." Alex said sternly. She wanted to be the one that caught the arse that did this to her friend. The sicko was going to pay.  
>"I know Allie. He's letting you but he's also bringing in a special team. I requested a couple d friends when he told me that."<br>When Arthur Kirkland woke up this morning he could tell it was going to be those days. His suppositions were only confirmed when he walked into work to find his partner sitting on his desk looking at file with a solemn face. That right there should have told him to turn around and go home. The Spaniard was usually cheerful even when they got a new assignment. The only time he even saw the man frown is when he got into a fight with his boyfriend. So he knew this couldn't be good.

**Alright I'll have translations next chappy its kinda late soooo...yea... anyway I apologize for any and all spelling errors and OCCness. Please review i'm always open to ideas!**

**^_\/ Hikari ^:_:^**


	2. Old Frienemies

**Hey guys sorry about the frist chappy my computer was being wierd...**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing I live in a box and somehow own a computer...dont question my logic...**

"Yao Wang."

Antonio slid the file to the already exhausted looking Brit. He knew his partner had a hunch this was a messy assignment.

_He has no clue..._

Being signal and having to endure his own cooking for so long, Arthur concidered himself to have a strong stomach. But looking at the crime scene photo...it was enough to make his breakfest want to make a dramatic comback.

"T-that name sounds oddly familar..." The Englishman managed.

"It should amigo, he donated to the main branch all the time."

Arthur shook his head.

"No, that's not it...I-I think I went to school with him..."

Antonio looked his friend and partner over. He could practically see the the memories flash in the Brit's emarld orbs. The Spaniard shook his head.

"Amigo."

The thick Spanish accent brought Arthur back to the horrifying world of reality.

"Cheif said we're teaming up with people from the main branch."

Arthur raised an eyebrow. That was strange, they almost never teamed with the main branch.

"Who are we working with?"

"MAAAAATTTTTIIIIEEE I'M HOME~!" Alex shouted walking...err...bursting into her twin brother's house. Francis shook his head. Maybe he shouldn't have gave her that red bull...

"A-Alex, Gilbert has a headache." The blonde Canadian mumbled then gave his sister a hug. "Mei told me what happend, how you holding up?"

Alex gave her brother a weak smile.

"I'll be okay..."

Matthew nodded and looked over at Francis.

"Bonjour cousin."

Francis sent his younger cousin a charming smile.

"Bonjour mon petite Mattieu. Mon cher Gilbert isn't feeling well?"

Matt rolled his eyes at the mention of his boyfriend.

"More like he has a hang over. He and Ludwig were out all night."

"Really? I'm going to go wake him up?" Francis said jovially and ran to his cousin's and friend's bedroom before the softspoken Canadian could protest.

Later that night Alex sat in her home office with a bottle of sake. It wasn't her drink of choice but it was what she would drink with Yoa when they got together. She took another swag and looked at the picture sitting on the desk. It was of her and Yao, only a few weeks before their Senior year at Hetalia High. It was at their friend Ivan's house, a pool party he had invited the group to. They were both in their bathing suits, Yao in an adorable pair of panda swim trunks and Alex in her favorite American flag bikini. He was hugging her from behind and kissing her cheek, she could make out the slightest of blushes on both of their faces. She sighed. All that seemed so long ago now. She hadn't even realized she was crying until she saw the small pools on the desk. Alexandra Jones was anything but a crybaby.

_I-I need to be strong, especially now... _She thought rubbing her eyes virgerously. She caught a glimse of another picture, it was of the group of friends she hung out with as a kid. It was their middle school graduation. She smiled sadly and soon cried herself to sleep.

Arthur sighed stepping out of the car along with Antonio. His already 'pleasnt' mood only increased when he saw a certin nusience from his past.

"Hola Frany~" Antonio said sing songly and hugged his old friend. "It's been so loooonnng~"

The Frenchman laughed.

"Much too long, how is Lovino?"

Antonio frowned alittle.

"Ahh another fight mon ami?"

Before Antonio could reply Arthur cut his partner off.

"As emotional as the reuion must be I think we should be breifed."

Francis looked up.

"Oh, lapin I didn't even see you there."

Athur glared.

"Don't call me that you bloody frog."

Francis chuckled abit.

"Same old Arthur...well we're-"

Before he could finish a girl brust into the office. Her hair was a mess, eyes red, and glasses were crooked and above that she was still in her pajamas...but that didn't keep the Brit from staring with a faint blush on his face.

"I'm so sorry my-"

She stopped and looked at Athur.

"Alexandra?" He asked in disbelief. Alex smiled softly.

"Hey Iggy"

**Phew, okay sorry I know i promised translation but its late. I apologize for the first chappy, spelling, and OCCness. PLEASE review! Love you guys!**

**^_\/ Hikari ^:_:^**


End file.
